De cómo pasé mi último San Valentín en Hogwarts
by Kira Dumont
Summary: Una carta, un hermano y un amigo de éste pueden hacer que tres días de tu vida sean un caos. Y que Hogsmeade parezca aún más divertido. Merodeadores.
1. Jueves de San Valentín

_¡Hola, holita, vecinitos!_

_¿Qué tal todo? Soy lo peor, soy lo peor, lo sé. Tengo varios fics empezados y ahora salgo con esto¡pero no he podido evitarlo! Lo últimos días de clase todavía me atreví a ir a alguna hora de clase (más porque mi padre conocía al susodicho profesor que por otra cosa) y como no hacíamos nada empecé un fic. Mirad lo que pasa u.u  
Serán sólo tres capítulos, los justos y necesarios para contar esta historia corta cuyo principio me gusta y final no está escrito aún, aunque sé cómo acabará. Espero que os guste :) prometo que lo acabo de colgar antes del día 29 (vamos, antes de irme de viaje) si me dejáis muchos reviews¿ok?_

_Espero vuestros comments. ¡Nos vemos!_

_Jane_

**

* * *

**

**1 – Jueves de San Valentín**

Cuando me desperté aquella mañana no me esperaba, para nada, un día como ése. No es que fuera raro, no… es que pecó de desconcertante. Sólo por cómo comenzó, ya debería haber sospechado (a veces me encanta el instinto que tengo…)

Para empezar, no me despertaron los gritos de una Lily despotricando contra mí por seguir durmiendo para luego hacerlas llegar tarde, ni los almohadazos usuales de una Abby al borde de la histeria por la prueba de Transformaciones a segunda hora. De hecho, me desperté yo sola. ¡Sola¡YO!

Bien, quizás para vosotros no signifique gran cosa, pero he de deciros que la última vez que eso sucedió… no, disculpad, eso no ha sucedido nunca antes, olvidadlo. Perdón. El caso es que ellas aún estaban dormidas y yo, por no sentirme sola y que no me diese miedo la oscuridad, toqué diana con la varita y las saqué de la cama, Ahí está el segundo hecho extraño del día: sigo viva para contarlo.

Y como sigo viva y no sé cuánto durará eso, presentaré a mis dos especimenes femeninos de compañía.

Abigail Jamieson, más conocida como Abby para que la pobre no coja complejo de abuela, es la encarnación del espíritu de Einstein. Pero en mágico. Nunca, jamás, hasta que la conocí en Hogwarts, había sabido lo que era una enciclopedia con piernas. Lo sabe todo. TODO (con mayúsculas). El día que le haga una consulta y no sepa responderme yo le haré caso a mi hermano en cualquiera de sus sugerencias (incluyendo las que me "recomiendan" con amabilidad que el lago está cerca y yo no nado muy bien). Abby es bajita, de pelo castaño, rizado y largo, y tiene unos ojos azules y almendrados preciosos. Su cuerpo es delgado, propio de una bailarina de ballet, aunque ella nunca haya hecho danza. Está demasiado ocupada aprendiendo más y más de cualquier cosa.

Lily Evans es la prefecta de Gryffindor. Pelirroja, de ojos verdes y con un cuerpo muy bien torneado fruto de unos genes afortunados, es el sueño erótico de medio alumnado masculino (y quizás de algún que otro individuo del femenino también). Las hay con suerte… el caso es que (para que no me diga luego que siempre la juzgan por el físico) tiene unas notas brillantes, en constante competencia con otros cuatro alumnos: la propia Abby, Severus Snape (un tío friki de pelo guarro de Slytherin), Sirius Black (¿sabéis lo que es un galán de culebrón?) y James Potter (esto os lo explicaré más adelante, porque merece párrafos aparte). Para terminar de resumir un poco, Lily es una persona inteligente, guapa, aterradora cuando se enfada y pura miel si le interesa. Vamos, que hasta que la ves recién levantada, puedes llegar a pensar que es perfecta.

Y yo… Bueno, a mí ya me iréis conociendo. De momento, sólo os daré mi nombre: Alyson. Aunque prefiero Lys. Y a quien se meta con él, que se vaya largando, que yo lo encuentro tremendamente sexy y me encanta¿clarito? Eso espero…

-Buenos días, Lys – suspiró Lily esa mañana, prácticamente flotando hacia el baño.

-Sí, buenos días, pequeño caos – añadió Abby, siguiéndola en el mismo plan.

Las miré con el entrecejo fruncido, puse los ojos en blanco y decidí bajar al Gran Comedor antes de que se percatasen de que acababa de cargarme el tubo de pasta de dientes y estaba todo salpicado.

Allí abajo la cosa ya estaba más animada: en mi mesa, casi la mitad de mi casa (Gryffindor, por supuesto, y orgullosos de ella) estaba ya desayunando entre risas y charlas animadas. De hecho, ahora que lo pienso, toda la sala parecía alborotada, pero como mi capacidad de percepción es prácticamente nula los viernes e inexistente el resto del año, pues no me di cuenta. Yo me senté y empecé a engullir tostadas con mermelada de arándanos en cantidades industriales. Hasta que un suspiro colectivo hizo que se me quitase el apetito (y no es fácil).

Cuidado, el terror de las nenas acababa de hacer aparición. Ellos, los inigualables… capullos amigos de mi hermano (ser incluido). Cuatro de los entes más agobiantes y detestables del planeta que llegaron a la mesa… y se instalaron justo conmigo. Mi hermano pasó por mi lado y se sentó a mi derecha. Me dio un beso en la mejilla a modo de buenos días.

-¡Arghhh! Odio que hagas eso – dije, frotándome la zona en cuestión con la manga de la camisa.

-Yo también te quiero, Lys – replicó él, echándome más leche en la taza y sirviéndose él.

Vamos a ver, en el fondo, mi hermano es un cielo. Pero es tan sobre protector conmigo que es materialmente imposible que nos llevemos bien. Y supongo que ya tendréis ganas de saber quién demonios es.

-Deja de echarme más comida, Remus. Ya he desayunado – añadí.

Sí, señoras y señores, Remus Lupin, uno de los cuatro capullos arrogantes que integran los Merodeadores, aunque no el más capullo de todos, eso desde luego. Es alto, delgado, de pelo castaño y ojos ambarinos y brillantes, siempre con aspecto cansado, quizás por ese pequeño problemilla suyo que ahora no viene al caso y ya os comentaré (si me acuerdo…). Es muy inteligente, el cerebro tras los atentados terroristas de esta banda de pequeños asesinos serbocroatas, y el más sensible de los cuatro, por lo que, al menos, no es del todo mal aceptado entre mis amigos, con los que simpatiza bastante… cuando está solo.

Recibí otro beso en la otra mejilla y me giré, furiosa. A mi otro lado, James Potter me observaba sonriente desde detrás de sus gafas. Esta es la "cosa" con la que Lily pelea por las notas… y por otras cosas. No, no están saliendo. Y sí, a James le gustaría. Lástima que mi pelirroja amiga antes prefiriese cortarse los brazos que acercarse a él. A mí James no me cae particularmente mal, aunque hay veces que de verdad no le soporto. Es chulo, arrogante, fanfarrón, un ligón empedernido… Mejor lo dejo que me embalo. Pero, por otro lado, es inteligente, listo como el hambre y un cielo de chaval cuando quiere. Se parece mucho a Lily. Quizás ella se ve tan reflejada en él que por eso no quiere ni tenerlo cerca. Puede que lo considere narcisista incluso… No sé, no quiero descifrar los pensamientos de esa ojiverde chiflada.

El caso es que, de normal, no me habría importado ese gesto por parte del gafitas, pero esa mañana, no sé por qué, estaba yo particularmente susceptible.

-Estate quieto – le ladré.

La sonrisa de James pasó a ser burlona.

-Vaya humores… - comentó, bebiendo algo de zumo.

-¿Te pasa algo? – me preguntó el tercero del grupo, un chico bajito y regordete llamado Peter Pettigrew. Ese chaval es majo, aunque un tanto despistado. Me cae bien, pero no le confiaría el cuidado de mis hijos si los tuviera.

-No, no pasa nada – contesté, tratando de ser amable con él pero recelosa con los demás todavía.

-Ten cuidado, no vaya a morderte.

Ahí estaba. Tenía que abrir la boca, porque, si no, reventaba. Él era el único de la pandilla al que, ni susceptible ni no, no podía soportar. Era superior a mis fuerzas. Su ego era superior a cualquier cosa. Sirius "OMG-qué-bueno-estoy" Black, el mejor amigo de Potter. Mi Anticristo personal. Y lo mejor de todo es que no tengo ni idea de por qué no podía soportarle, porque era ególatra a más no poder, pero tampoco se alejaba mucho de James en carácter y él me caía bien.

Sirius era atractivo y carismático con las mujeres a partes iguales. Hubo incluso una temporada en la que consideré seriamente pertenecer al otro sexo sin darme cuenta porque todas las chicas babeaban por él y yo sólo podía ver a un chaval de mi misma edad o bien haciendo guarradas con alguna chica por las esquinas (guarradas que, por cierto, yo también he hecho pero con otros chicos) o bien payasadas en medio del pasillo, para no variar. La verdad es que guapo, quizás mucho, pero en cuestión de originalidad…

El caso es que no podía y no puedo con él. Muchos de vosotros pensaréis "Ya, seguro… pero ¿a que al final de todo este rollo acabáis juntos?" ¡Pues no! Eso ya os lo adelanto. Antes muerta que con un Black… Dios, qué horror.

Aunque no acabar con alguien, no significa que el camino no sea interesante, así que no os vayáis tan pronto que os estoy viendo.

Pero volvamos a la escena, que me desvío.

-Black, si quisiera tu opinión… No, nunca querré tu opinión – le repliqué, con falsa calma.

-Vamos, nena, todas las chicas de este colegio querrían mi opinión – dijo él, con esa media sonrisa que tenía encandilado a medio colegio.

-No todas. Mi hermana es lista – intervino Remus, desinteresadamente. Lily y Abby carraspearon sin dejar de hacer sus cosas. – Perdón: y sus amigas también.

-Gracias – respondieron las dos a coro, sin mirarle esta vez tampoco.

Suspiré. Un día más en Hogwarts.

Justo en ese momento, ese "día más" se vio invadido por una bandada de lechuzas desbocadas, rebosantes de cartas, paquetes y flores. Las aves planearon por todo el comedor, dejando algo para todos. En nuestra mesa, una centena de lechuzas se posaron delante de mi hermano y sus amigos, que felices de la vida se dedicaron a recoger su correspondencia con una sonrisa en la boca.

Miré a mis amigas, que también recibían con los brazos abiertos regalos y cartas, sobre todo la pelirroja, que no daba abasto con tanta lechuza desplumada cerca. E incluso cuando me giré y vi que en el suelo tras de mí había una hilera considerable de bichos alados esperando a que me dignase a hacerles caso, todavía me costó conectar mis dos neuronas y darme cuenta de que ese "día más" era San Valentín.

Abby me dio un pequeño golpe para que regresase al mundo terrenal y me ocupase de los pájaros.

Quince minutos más tarde, el comedor quedaba libre de aves para todos, y dejaba a un montón de adolescentes hormonalmente inestables que revisaban con entusiasmo su correo. Como no podía ser de otra forma, el insoportable de Black había coleccionado tal cantidad de pergamino que seguramente hubiéramos podido envolver a Pettigrew con él. Bufé y miré a Remus y Abby, que tampoco parecían muy interesados en su correspondencia. Me giré hacia Lily y James. Ahí si encontré entretenimiento.

-Espero que alguno de los sobres sea tuyo – dijo James, sonriéndole a la ojiverde.

-Pues sigue esperando – replicó ella, dándole un sorbo a su café y terminando de leer una de sus cartas. Después soltó un suspiro ridículo - ¡Qué mono!

-¿Quién? – preguntamos Abby y yo, interesadas.

-No lo sé, es ese anónimo de todos los años – contestó ella – Cada vez está mejor – añadió – Lástima que este año terminemos el colegio.

-Sabrá dónde encontrarte el año que viene, estoy segura – dije yo, muy convencida, aunque en realidad no tenía ni idea de quién era el Shakespeare de mi amiga.

La pelirroja se encogió de hombros y se levantó para irse a su clase de Transformaciones avanzadas. Todas sus asignaturas son avanzadas, como las de Abby y mi hermano. Todos tan trabajadores, e inteligentes, preocupados por sus notas y… Bueno, básicamente, hacen todo lo que yo no debería, que no pego palo al agua y no es que vaya mal… es que voy peor. Pero no se lo digáis a mis padres.

Sus dos compañeros de andaduras avanzadas se pusieron en pie también. Los tres juntos se despidieron y luego desaparecieron llevándose todas sus cartas y a una pelirroja emocionalmente saturada.

Rodé los ojos y terminé de comerme mis tostadas con huevo frito, cosa que algunos consideran una guarrada para desayunar pero que para mí es delicatessen… basura, pero delicatessen al fin y al cabo. James hizo un ruidito extraño con la boca y levanté la mirada. Tanto Black como él estaban demasiado ocupados leyendo sus pergaminos como para seguir comiendo.

Yo, personalmente, siempre he considerado más importante la comida. Las cartas no se enfrían si esperas para leerlas.

-¿Pasa algo? – le pregunté al gafitas.

-¡Ni uno sólo es de Lily! – exclamó él, decepcionado - ¿Crees que habla en serio cuando dice que no me quiere?

-A ver, tres años de acoso algún tipo de vínculo crean, pero no creo que ella te profese afecto especialmente – traté de explicarle con calma.

-Vamos, que no te quiere ver ni en pintura, macho – aclaró Sirius, de forma bastante menos delicada. Lo fulminé con la mirada.

-¿De verdad sigues pensando que esa… cosa es tu mejor amiga?

-A veces se me plantean serias dudas – contestó James, haciéndome sonreír - ¿Qué tal te ha ido? – me preguntó, señalando mi pila de cartas.

-Ni idea, todavía no las he mirado.

-¿Puedo?

-Tú mismo, yo estoy comiendo.

Creo que le vi reírse mientras cogía mis cosas.

-Diggory… Abbot, Jones, Shakelbot… - murmuró, pasando carta tras carta - ¡Zabini! – exclamó de pronto. Sacudió la cabeza, confundido, y continuó con la inspección. Y yo, mientras, le robé una magdalena – Corner… Longbottom… Black… - un momento - ¡BLACK! – gritó de pronto. Su amiguísimo del alma se encogió en el asiento cuando tanto James como yo giramos tan bruscamente el cuello hacia él que casi nos lo dislocamos.

-¿Tú? – gemí, con horror, mirándole.

-Fue una obra caritativa, no creí que nadie te fuese a enviar nada – se justificó, mintiendo bastante mal, él.

-Seh, seguro… - masculló James.

Increíble, Black me había enviado una felicitación de San Valentín. Si cuando yo digo que un día es raro…

-Bueno, pues obviamente, no ha sido así, así que podrías habértela ahorrado – repuse yo, de malos modos. ¿Por qué de repente tenía la sensación de que mis mejillas estaban ardiendo?

-¡Oh, Merlín¡Te has sonrojado! – exclamó James, señalándome, triunfal. – A veces tengo la sensación de que soy el último en enterarme de todo – terminó farfullando, con cara de pena.

Pobrecillo. Si en el fondo es que es inevitable: sabes que no hay por dónde cogerlo, pero esa carita sigue derribando barreras incluso en las más fuertes. Véase… ¿yo? Porque Lily no cuenta… de momento. Quiero pensar que James acabará usando todo su ingenio y lográndolo. He apostado por ello doce galeones, que no me joda ahora…

Total, que Black y yo intercambiamos miradas incómodas y luego las desviamos a favor de disminuir nuestra vergüenza. Yo, aunque jamás lo admitiré delante de él, me moría por saber qué ponía su carta, aunque tenía una idea preconcebida bastante clara: una retahíla de todos los tópicos que se ponen cuando no se sabe qué otra cosa más poner. En el fondo, me daba un poco igual. El caso es que, por algún extraño motivo, yo tenía una felicitación de San Valentín de uno de los (suspiro resignado) sex symbols del colegio, cosa que pocas podrían decir. Ah, sí, y luego estaba ese punto de… "Sirius Black me hace más caso de lo normal, pero yo soy una tía lista y paso de él." (NOTA: decir esta frase con tono de dura).

Ni que decir tiene, que el día no había hecho más que empezar.

ºoºoºoºoº

Cuando llegó la tarde, el castillo ya era un hervidero de cotilleos: parejas recién formadas, parejas deshechas, peleas, desamores… Vamos, una telenovela en versión mágica. Lily (que había recibido 32 cartas de las cuales 24 eran de Potter) y James (que se había pasado todo el día insistiéndole a la pelirroja para ir juntos a la próxima salida al pueblo sin éxito), premios anuales, se pasaron todo el día controlando a sacos de hormonas andantes cuya mente no les daba para más que meterse en disputas. Las generaciones venideras no prometían mucho en cuanto a sutileza.

Las clases no fueron un problema a la hora de posponer la lectura de las cartas recibidas… de normal ya no hacía nada, así que ¿por qué empezar entonces? Y, la primera que abrí, fue la de Black. Tanta intriga, tanta intriga…

_Hola nena _(insertar un bufido por mi parte que me valió una mirada chunga de la McGonagall):

_Sé que nunca hemos tenido grandes momentos juntos porque todavía no has comprobado el encanto de persona que soy, pero quisiera una oportunidad para que lo vieses. No hace falta que le comentes a tu hermanito Remus el contenido de la carta, ni el remitente ni nada. De hecho, te agradecería que no hablaseis de mí, nos ahorraríamos muchos problemas._

_¿Qué te parece que quedemos este sábado, en la salida a Hogsmeade?_

_Te recojo a las cuatro en el hall. No te arrepentirás._

_Sirius_

Hice verdaderos esfuerzos por no poner los ojos en blanco, pero los milagros son sólo cosa de dioses.

-¡Lupin! – chilló McGony, qué mala leche tiene cuando quiere - ¿Se puede saber qué la molesta tanto de mis explicaciones¿Quiere subirse usted a la tarima y dar la lección por mí?

-No, profesora McGonagall – contesté, con tono serio y aburrido.

Ella me lanzó una última mirada airada y continuó con lo suyo. Me giré hacia Black, no tengo muy claro por qué, y él me guiñó un ojo. Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda. Qué cosas más siniestras podían pasar un jueves por la mañana…


	2. Viernes de intermedio

**2 – Viernes de intermedio**

-¿Con quién vas a ir a Hogsmeade mañana? –preguntó mi hermano, distraído durante la comida del viernes.

Prácticamente, se me cayeron los cubiertos del susto. Hasta que me di cuenta de que no estaba hablando conmigo, gracias a Dios, sino con Abby. Y que ella estaba casi tan sorprendida como yo por el súbito interés del Merodeador.

-Creo que con Lily¿no? – contestó, mirando a la susodicha, que asintió.

-No sabía que os fuese ése rollo – comentó Black, con una de sus gracias típicas.

-No nos va, Black, pero ya que tú has secuestrado a nuestra otra amiga, nos quedan pocas opciones.

Esta vez, a quien se le cayeron los cubiertos fue a Remus. Pobrecillo, por su cara, creí que estaba a punto de sufrir un infarto.

-¿Que qué¡Con mi hermana¡Ni en sueños! – le gritó a Sirius.

Un momento¿Cuándo ha pasado de ser Black a ser Sirius? Es igual…

-No te enfades, Moony, sólo hemos quedado para dar una vuelta – trató de calmarle el aludido, con la cara blanca. Sí, ahora entendía por qué no quería que le contase nada al agorero de Remus.

-Sí, y la daréis conmigo – aseguró el licántropo, preocupado, furioso e inquieto – Y separados por dos metros como mínimo. Puede que algo de ropa tapadita no venga de más – añadió, mirándome de reojo – y bien holgada, para que no vayas provocando. Y nada de entrar a sitios oscuros o apartados, porque quizás mamá y papá no te lo explicasen bien, pero los niños NO vienen de París. De hecho, cualquier contacto físico que vayáis a tener pasará antes por consultármelo a mí y…

-Remus, ya – dije, con calma. Y el milagro es que se calló – Ahora, por favor, piensa con algo de sensatez¿me has oído alguna vez ser amable con Black? – él negó - ¿Defenderle en esta pulla o aceptar su invitación? – negación de nuevo - ¿Crees que dejaría que me tocase? – otra vez no – Pues eso – terminé, tan tranquila, metiéndome mi última cucharada de natillas en la boca.

Parecía que mi queridísimo pariente iba a contestarme algo, pero supo callarse a tiempo. De pronto, Black reaccionó.

-¡Eh¿Eso significa que no vas a ir conmigo?

-Claramente.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no me caes bien, eres arrogante, infantil, vago y fanfarrón. Crees que me voy a dejar avasallar y no es así ni por asomo. Tu ego podría equipararse al de Malfoy, le tienes más aprecio a tu pelo que a tu madre (aunque eso no puedo reprochártelo) y tu sentido de la responsabilidad consiste en "donde las dan las toman", algo que ni casa ni tiene sentido… ¿Quieres que siga?

-No, no hace falta… - replicó él, con voz de corderillo y ojos de degollado – Pero ven, dame una oportunidad.

-Vamos Lys, estás consiguiendo un imposible, Sirius Black le está suplicando a una chica – sonrió Lily con evidente mala leche.

-No te metas, pelirroja. Todavía tendrás que defenderte de mí un poco más. – intervino James - ¿A qué hora quedamos?

Mientras mi amiga Evans le replicaba a James que se comprase un cerebro y Sirius seguía mirándome con carita de cachorro y dándome toques con el pie por debajo de la mesa, yo me giré hacia Remus, creyendo que estaría dispuesto a echarme una mano. Pero, para mi sorpresa, lo que me encontré fue a mi hermano con los ojos clavados en una Abby roja como un tomatito cherry.

-¿Ma-mañana? – tartamudeaba ella – Pues n-no sé… Ya había… Con Lils… y ella no…

-No creo que le importe y James te lo agradecerá si le espejas un poco el camino.

Increíble, para una vez que necesitaba de toda su cordura, sensatez e influencia sobre Sirius, iba y se ponía a ligar con una de mis mejores amigas. Si es que no hay nadie con quien contar. Acabé por levantarme exasperada de la mesa Gryffindor y salir del comedor con cara de agobio. ¡Qué estrés!

Tan apijotada iba que me empotré contra alguien vestido de negro.

-Mira por dónde… - empezó a decirme, pero cuando levanté la vista (era algo más alto que yo) se calló a mitad de la frase – Lupin¿qué haces aquí?

-Sembrar patatas¿no me ves? – contesté yo, de malos modos. Severus Snape solía ser cordial conmigo, pero en esos momentos estaba demasiado sobre cargada para tener nada en cuenta. Él levantó una ceja – Perdona, es que estoy un poco estresada.

-No te preocupes. ¿Tiene algo que ver con tu hermano?

-Con uno de sus amigos más bien... – y entonces se me encendió la bombilla (sí, siempre he sido de efecto retardado¿algún problema?) - ¿Tienes con quién ir mañana a Hogsmeade? – pregunté de sopetón.

Creo que el pobre no estaba muy acostumbrado a que las chicas fuesen tan directas al hablar con él. De hecho, dudaba que hablase con muchas chicas, lo cual era una pena, porque solía ser amable si la gente lo trataba bien. Con Lily, sin ir más lejos, se había empezado a comportar en condiciones a principios de sexto, y todo por una tontería como un libro de la biblioteca. Cosas de la vida…

El caso es que sus mejillas pálidas se sonrojaron.

-No había pensado en ir.

-Oh, vamos¿una posibilidad de ir fuera de estas cuatro paredes y no ibas a aprovecharla? Eres un mundo aparte…

-Todo va a estar lleno de parejitas repelentes y besuqueos. Me dan cosa.

-Bueno, pues es tu día de suerte: me dan tanto repelús como a ti. ¿Quedamos, cogemos algo en Honeydukes y nos instalamos en alguna zona bien alejada de besuqueos?

Obviamente y ahora que lo veo desde fuera, aquello pareció lo que no era. Menos mal que mi súper efecto retardado tardó un poco pero terminó apareciendo.

-¡Como amigos, claro! – completé. Sus mejillas iban del sonrosado al rojo fosforito a intervalos.

-Me parece bien una tarde de amistad – terminó aceptando, tan frío como siempre, cosa que no casaba para nada con su rostro.

-¿A las cuatro en el hall?

Él sólo asintió. Yo me despedí y cada uno se fue por su lado.

Bien, un problema menos.

¿O no?

ºoºoºoºoºoº

Por la noche, en la sala común, los merodeadores se encargaron de amenizarnos la velada. Por merodeadores entendamos tan solo a Sirius y James, el cual continuaba, a ratos, insistiéndole a Lily para que le acompañase al pueblo al día siguiente después de que Abby aceptase la invitación de mi hermano.

Esos dos estaban, en esos momentos, tratando de explicarle a Peter un movimiento de varita para Transformaciones y Lily terminó entrando a la clase particular también. Total, que me dejaron sola con ese par de descerebrados que eran (y siguen siendo) Potter y Black. Éstos, al darse cuenta de que estaba sola, decidieron venir a obsequiarme con su compañía.

Qué majos (nótese el sarcasmo).

-Entonces¿a las cuatro, Alyson? – preguntó Black con suficiencia.

-En tus sueños, Black – repuse yo, recalcando el apellido – Ya he quedado, así que búscate otra compañía, que seguro que no tendrás problemas para encontrarla.

-¿Cómo que has quedado¡Yo me lo pedí primero!

Ante todo, lo que quiero dejar claro es que lo que más me gusta de él es su madurez. Pensé en darle una piruleta, a ver si se le pasaba el berrinche, pero lo descarté poco después.

-¿Con quién? – exigió, cada vez más mosqueado.

-No es asunto tuyo. ¡Y yo nunca acepté ir contigo, así que no te pongas en plan Despechada, que no cuela!

-Vamos, Padfoot, cálmate… - comenzó a decir James, dándole palmaditas en la espalda a su amigo del alma, que había hundido la cabeza entre los hombros y la cara entre sus manos – Algún día tendría que aparecer una chica que rechazase al gran Sirius Black…

Qué bien se lo estaba pasando el muy…

-¡No! Ella no me ha rechazado, tan sólo lo ha pospuesto¿verd…? – pero me marché justo antes de que terminase. Diez minutos más con el increíble ego de Black en la misma sala y uno de los dos habría terminado sus días.

Salí al pasillo, a dar una vuelta, pero de pronto me encontré con que no sabía a dónde ir. Los terrenos, de noche, eran peligrosos, la biblioteca estaría llena de empollones chalados estudiando, el comedor se habría vaciado hacía un buen rato… En esos momentos, decidí hacer caso al consejo que siempre me daba mi hermano desde tiempos inmemorables: "Si no sabes qué hacer con tu tiempo… come." Y bajé a las cocinas.

Por el camino me crucé con varios alumnos, la gata de Filch (a la que ignoraba olímpicamente siempre), Dumbledore (que llevaba un termo con chocolate y una bolsa de caramelos de limón y me guiñó un ojo como saludo) y Nick Casi Decapitado. Con ninguno me paré mucho. La verdad es que hambre no tenía, pero una vez formada en mi mente la visión de una copa de helado gigante… qué puedo decir, soy débil y golosa.

Los elfos me atendieron tan serviciales como siempre y me senté en una de las pequeñas mesas a esperar que me trajesen la comida. No pude evitar pensar que si hubiesen venido mis amigas, Remus o incluso Potter, la velada sería mucho más divertida. Y en eso estaba cuando…

-¡Enana! – increíble¡¿por qué?! Sirius se sentó enfrente de mí – No está bien dejar a la gente con la palabra en la boca.

-Tampoco está bien acosarla.

-Esto no es acoso, es… interés.

-Sí, esa es la excusa de todos los psicópatas.

-¿Vas a decirme por quién me has plantado?

-No te he plantado porque nunca llegué a aceptar.

-¿Quién es?

-¿Sabes que eres un poco pesado?

-¿Siempre respondes preguntas con preguntas?

-Me desesperas.

-Lo sé – acabó él, con una sonrisa triunfante.

-Ahora entiendo cómo ligas tanto si nunca te veo hablar con las chicas. Si lo hicieses, no te comerías una rosca.

-Me ofendes, tengo una gran personalidad.

En esos momentos, llegó mi súper helado. Sirius lo miró con ojos codiciosos.

-Es mío – dije, para dejarlo bien claro.

-Hay que compartir.

Bufé y le acerqué una cuchara. Mejor dar mi brazo a torcer y pedir otro si la cosa lo requería que enzarzarme en otra disputa verbal más con él. En realidad, necesitaba algo de calma. Él sonrió.

-Tengo miedo de que me pegues algo… - musité, mirando las cucharas.

-Hay formas mejores de contagiarse las cosas – replicó él, y de repente su silla y su persona estaban a mi lado.

-A distancia Black, o llamaré a mi hermano – le amenacé, pensando que le afectaría algo la mención a Remus. Pero él se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

-Mi encanto funciona también con él – dijo, parpadeando cómicamente.

Suspiré. Qué dolor de hombre… (o proyecto de ello al menos). Decidí cambiar de tema, más que nada para que no me saliese una úlcera o terminase matando a "alguien" o similares.

-Lily debe de estar tan desesperada como yo, ahora mismo.

-¿Por qué?

-James se ha quedado con ella¿a que sí?

-Un poco.

-Ya…

-Pues yo les auguro un gran futuro. James la conquistará y entonces ella se dará cuenta de lo tonta que ha sido – en este punto me lanzó una mirada elocuente – y James le dará un montón de hijos…

-Hijos no sé, dolor de barriga, seguro.

-Eres una escéptica.

-Realista suena mejor.

-¿Con quién has quedado?

-No cuela.

Él tiró la cuchara sobre la mesa, maldiciendo por lo bajo. Se levantó y me miró fijamente. Y he de admitir que esa mirada me taladró un pulmón, nunca le había visto tan serio… Salvo esa vez que me comí el último trozo de tarta de chocolate en Halloween, pero eso fue un caso aparte. Entonces hizo la mayor horterada que podría haber hecho, y se arrodilló en el suelo, a mi lado. Me cogió una mano.

-Por favor, ven conmigo a Hogsmeade.

-¿Por qué? – mira, ahora ya era intriga. ¿A qué venía tanto interés después de siete años?

-Mmmmm¿porque me apetece? – probó él y yo arqueé una ceja – Pues porque me lo paso "bien" contigo… y estás un cacho buena… y no te importaría si le gasto una broma a un slytherin… - a cada momento, si he de ser sincera, mis defensas caían cada vez más. Nunca me había parecido atractivo Black, pero el hecho de tenerle tan interesado… tenía su puntillo – Y porque eres un reto – por supuesto, eso último no podía faltar. Era lo que de verdad le llamaba de mí y lo que se acabaría si al final aceptaba. Eso me hizo reaccionar.

-Pues gracias por todos los piropos… creo. – contesté, poniéndome en pie y acercándome a la puerta - Pero ya he quedado.

Salí, y una vez fuera lo único que oí antes de irme fue:

-¡¡¡¡¡Arghhhhhhhh¡¡¡¡¡Es que me desesperas!!!!!

ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº

_Gracias por esos reviews que me habéis dejado, me han llegado al alma ._

_Besos para todas y un Sirius en bañador!!_

_Sigo queriendo más y más comments!!_

_Jane_


	3. Sábado en Hogsmeade

_Capítulo dedicado a Cris Granger, por todo su apoyo, sus frikadas, las ideas compartidas en bancos en mitad de la calle, las patatas fritas, los helados y las cocacolas con peta zetas xD_

ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº

**3 – Sábado en Hogsmeade.**

Al día siguiente, Lily me despertó tan temprano como siempre. Esta pelirroja chalada jamás respetó el hecho de que los fines de semana, el horario de sueño se alarga hasta las… hasta la hora de irse a dormir, más o menos. ¿Por qué nunca comprendió ese punto? No era tan difícil…

El caso es que Abby estaba que no regía, emocionada por la perspectiva de una cita con mi hermano. Nunca le ha gustado, como chico quiero decir. Vamos, se caían bien y eso, pero nada más. Para ser francos, a Abby quien le hace tilín es Snape, pero como no se atreve a hablar con él, pues la cosa estaba chunga… Pero ella estaba feliz porque uno de los chicos más guapos (bufido) e inteligentes (carraspeo) de la escuela se había fijado en ella y le había pedido una cita. Realmente, y me duele decirlo, en cosas de esas Abby era tan simple como cualquiera de las rubias unineuronales que solían perseguir a Black. Y lo siento por mi amiga, porque de verdad que me dolió insultarla de esa forma.

La pelirroja, por su parte, había aceptado encontrarse con su misterioso chico de los anónimos y estaba que no tocaba el suelo con los pies. Le temblaban las manos de la emoción, pero, claro, es que ya eran muchos años… ¡Bah¿Qué clase de cegata era que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de quién le enviaba todas esas cartas¡Parecía nueva! (Y, por si alguno de vosotros tampoco se ha dado cuenta, yo no digo nada, jeje, que nunca he sido buena persona y no voy a empezar a estas alturas).

Total, que me despertaron dos histéricas e intentaron histerizarme a mí también pero sin éxito. Con toda mi calma, me duché, me vestí (con cuidado de no apretar mucho el cinturón de la falda para que no me saliesen esos molestos michelines a la altura de la cadera), me peiné y bajé a desayunar. Todavía tenía toda la mañana por delante antes de mi "cita" con Severus. En la mesa Gryffindor, los Merodeadores charlaban animados y bromeaban con un bote de ketchup.

-A veces se me olvida lo adultos que sois – dije yo, a modo de saludo, sentándome junto a Remus.

-Buenos días, ser con el que comparto padres – contestó, sarcástico, él.

-No vas a conseguir molestarme – repliqué yo, con una sonrisa tan falsa como una moneda de tres sickles – Si he soportado a Abby y Lily, te aguantaré a ti.

-¿Qué les pasaba? – preguntó Pettigrew.

-Estaban demasiado nerviosas – me llevé a la boca una cucharada de cereales y mastiqué con lentitud, consciente de que James y Remus estaban pendientes de mis palabras – Lily por la tontería esa de anónimo y Abby por tu culpa – acabé, increpándole a mi hermano.

-¿Está nerviosa? – extrañamente, parecía satisfecho con esa información. Dirán lo que quieran, pero un licántropo es tan retorcido como una mujer.

-Sí. ¡Así que cuidadito con lo que le haces¡Os estaré vigilando!

Black que, fuera de lo normal, se había mantenido callado hasta ese momento, decidió hablar.

- ¿Con quién vas a…?

- ¡Cállate!

Tras el desayuno y que Black insistiese una y otra vez en lo mismo, me marché del comedor. Ni siquiera esperé a Lily y Abby, que se unieron a nosotros poco después de que llegase yo, con sendas caras de idiotizamiento. Desaparecí por uno de los corredores con intención de ir a dar una vuelta cerca del lago, pero hacía un frío que pelaba y en cuanto asomé el morro por la puerta general todas mis neuronas y células corporales se pusieron de acuerdo par negarse a salir, así que regresé a la calidez del castillo. ¿Qué podía hacer en tantas horas como me quedaban?

- ¡Enana!

Otra vez no.

Por favor.

- ¿Te apetece una partida de ajedrez? McGonagall dice que ese es el único deporte que puedo practicar sin peligro de traumatismos – me sonrió Black.

- ¿Sabes? Me acabas de dar una buena idea. Voy a terminar mis deberes de Transformaciones – contesté y, sin más, me marché a la biblioteca.

Ni siquiera me pasé a por pergamino y pluma a la sala común. Ya se lo pediría a la Señora Pince, camelándomela un poco.

ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº

Dieron las cuatro y, puntualmente, fui al recibidor a buscar a Severus. La mayor parte de la gente ya se había ido por la mañana, así que salimos sin prisas ni nada, charlando con calma. Puede parecer siniestro a veces, pero, en el fondo… nadie se sabe tantos chistes verdes como Snape.

Ni siquiera los amigos de mi hermano.

Total, que llegamos al pueblo de buen rollo, riéndonos, compartiendo bromas, charlando con tranquilidad. Allí, tal y como Severus había pronosticado, estaba todo invadido por parejitas en pleno apogeo de su relación, besuqueándose, susurrándose cochinadas al oído, riéndose por tonterías babosas de esas que siempre comparten los enamorados… Un asco. Y no porque hubiese llegado el día D a la hora H y yo no tuviese pareja, sino porque, realmente, visto desde fuera, todos esos besos ventosa y los manoseos y tal quedan fatal desde fuera.

Ieks.

Pasamos por Honeydukes a abastecernos a base de comida basura (es decir, gominotas, cerveza de mantequilla y toda la variedad de chocolates disponible). Ni siquiera me preocupé porque pronto tuviesen que llevarme rodando a los sitios, un día era un día. A pesar de que luego todo esa grasa se almacenase en mis muslos y mis caderas, comenzase a reventar mis pantalones y a asomar por debajo de mis camisetas. ¡Era San Valentín!

(Excusa patética, cierto, pero tenía que convencerme a mí misma)

Al salir de la tienda nos cruzamos con Lily, que pasó por nuestro lado echando pestes y perseguida por un James Potter con las gafas rotas que le suplicaba que no se marchase. Vi la sonrisilla satisfecha de mi acompañante y yo no pude evitar ahogar una risilla. Es que tenían una pinta… Agarré a Severus de un brazo y me apresuré a seguir a mi amiga, que ahora mismo destrozaba con furia un pergamino que, no sé por qué, creí que era el anónimo del jueves.

-Lils¿qué ha pasado? – pregunté, fingiendo muy bien mi desconcierto.

-¡El capullo este! – gritó ella, señalando a James, que se arreglaba las gafas con la varita.

-¿Qué pasa con él?

-¡Las cartas son suyas!

-Ya¿y?

-¿Cómo que "y"¿Lo sabías?

-Todos lo sabíamos, pelirroja. Era bastante obvio – intervino Snape, imprudentemente a mi parecer.

-¡Tú cállate! – chilló ella, histérica.

Pobrecilla, vaya golpe más duro descubrir que el platónico amor de tu vida es ese chico que lleva años diciendo que tú eres el de la suya.

-Vamos, Lils, respira… - traté de calmarla, rodeándola con mi brazo por los hombros – Respira hondo… Piensa en cosas alegres, conejitos, chicles de fresa, flores de colores…

-…Potter descuartizado, Potter encerrado en una mazmorra, Potter condenado a besar a Slughron, Potter…

-¡YA! Lily, por Merlín, estás asustando al pobre chico – exclamé, señalando a James.

Para que acabéis de pillarlo, Potter estaba sentado en un banco, con las piernas plegadas hacia su cuerpo, abrazándose las rodillas y columpiándose atrás y adelante con la mirada perdida. En esos momentos sí que temí realmente por su salud mental, pero mi amiga parecía dispuesta a arrancarle los ojos si la dejaba, así que volví a mi inquietud inicial: su integridad física.

-Vamos a ver, Lily – empecé, armándome de paciencia – Tú dijiste que el autor de esas notas era un cielo, que querías quedar con él y que era más que probable que te hubieses colgado de él – ella asintió, inconscientemente – y también me has comentado, reiteradas veces, que James está que se sale de culo, espaldas y otras partes – añadí y ella me miró con odio, pero no lo negó.

Ante esa ausencia de negativa, James abandonó su posición de traumatizado y se acercó corriendo con una sonrisa en el rostro y agarró a mi desquiciada amiga por la cintura.

-¿De verdad piensas eso, amor mío?

-¡¡QUE NO ME TOQUES!! – no, rectifico, Lily había pasado de desquiciada a psicótica.

-Por favor, no grites – se oyó un siseo de Severus, que se frotaba un oído – Acabas de dejarme sin uno de mis sentidos de por vida. Sé más considerada, chiflada.

Entre todo lo que había a su alrededor, Lily, reitero lo de pobrecilla, acabó por sentarse en el suelo y echarse a llorar. Y cortó por lo sano mi reproche a Snape, mi reprimenda a Potter y la discusión entre ambos sobre por qué el slytherin no debía dirigirse así al amor prohibido pero que algún día se cumpliría de James.

Todas las miradas se centraron en ella.

-Lils, shhhh… vamos… no llores, por favor – el gryffindor se arrodilló a su lado e intentó consolarla – no me gusta verte así…

-Y – ella hipó – a mí no me gusta – nuevo hipido entre sollozos – que tú me acoses – replicó ella, pero, como todos pudimos comprobar, no había retirado de su hombro la mano del chico. Lily sería la reina del melodrama, pero era lista como el hambre, la jodía.

-¿Quieres que lo deje? Yo no, pero si sólo sirve para que llores…

En ese momento, al verlos tan monos los dos, en el suelo, mirándose fijamente, supe con exactitud lo que iba a pasar, así que agarré a Severus de la capa y lo arrastré todo lo lejos de allí que pude e intenté que no viese que…

-¡¡Se están besando!! – gritó él, espantando pájaros de los árboles cercanos.

-Lo sabía – musité a media voz – Si era obvio que James era el autor de los anónimos, eso estaba aún más cantado. ¿No te parece?

No, por su cara estaba claro que había creído a la prefecta con algo más de cabeza. Suspiré. Bueno, quizás es que yo jugaba con algo de ventaja, por todo eso de que compartimos habitación, oigo sus comentarios en sueños, le robo el diario… Eso último agradecería que quedase entre nosotros.

Caminamos un poco más, ahora ya en silencio. La llegada al pueblo ya había tenido su primera impresión, y había sido una fuertecilla. En un vago intento de recuperar la normalidad con que habíamso salido del castillo, nos instalamos junto a la Casa de los Gritos a comer chucherías llenas de aditivos (que no sé si eso existe en el mundo mágico, pero creo que me da bastante igual). Ahora comprendía de qué quería protegerme mi hermano al decirme que mejor no me acercase a sus amigos. En el fondo, como ya he dicho, Remus es un cielín.

Y, hablando del rey de Roma… por lontananza llegaba, acompañado de mi amiga Abby, que traía cara de diversión y vergüenza. Obviamente, mi queridísimo pariente estaba seduciéndola con alguna de sus anécdotas más viejas que Maricastaña. Un chelín, vale, pero poco original, al fin y al cabo.

Se acercaron a nosotros, ella sonriente y él con cara de pocos amigos dedicada en exclusiva a Snape que, a mi lado, esbozó una mueca de superioridad.

-Hola Lys – me saludó Abby. - ¿Qué tal¿Qué hacíais?

-Sí, eso "Lys" – dijo con retintín esa cosa con la que comparto genes - ¿Qué hacíais? – repitió, con tono peligroso y los ojos brillantes, amenazadores.

Cálmate, hermanito, a ver si vamos a tener un disgusto cubierto de pelo por culpa del estrés.

-Pues nada, aquí, de cháchara – contesté yo, desinteresadamente - ¿Y vosotros?

-Igual, pero dando una vuelta. – respondió Abby, con tranquilidad.

Demasiada, para ser ella.

-No, yo lo preguntaba por el chupetón de tu cuello, pero…

-¿QUÉ? – mi amiga comenzó a toquetearse el cuello, en el que no había nada. Pero acabó confirmando mis sospechas cuando, al percatarse de su fallo, se sonrojó hasta las orejas y fijó la vista en el suelo.

Severus se sonrió, divertido. Yo solté una carcajada. Remus nos miró mal.

-¿Y tú¿No tienes nada que contar?

-¡No de momento! – intervino otra voz, tras de mí y mi acompañante.

De detrás de unos setos, apareció Sirius. Aquello ya era el colmo. Llevaba unos prismáticos en la mano y unas ramitas enganchadas en el pelo, como si se hubiera estado camuflando para…

¡¡NOS HABÍA ESPIADO!!

El muy cabrón… A ver con qué ojos pensaba seguir su tarea si se los sacaba yo con cucharillas de té.

-¿Tú? Lo que me faltaba… - Snape no se creía lo que veía. Normal. ¿Quién lo habría hecho?

-Cállate, Snivellus. Te tengo vigilado – replicó Black, haciendo un gesto que pretendía ser amenazante pero que nos hizo ocultar una sonrisa burlona a todos.

-¿Se puede saber qué clase de triste vida tienes que te dedicas a…? – comencé a enfadarme.

-¡Hace bien! – se metió Remus y le miré de tal forma que, de haber estado transformado, hubiera retrocedido gimiendo y con el rabo entre las piernas literalmente. Luego recuperó un poco de aplomo – Como para dejarte a solas con este… esta… serpiente.

Me encogí de hombros.

-Severus al menos me trata bien. Tu amiguísimo del alma intentó seducirme.

-¿CÓMO? – Remus se giró hacia Sirius, con furia.

-Verás, Moony, las cosas no fueron exactamente así…

-¿LO INTENTASTE CON MI HERMANA¿MI HERMANA¡PERVERTIDOR DE MENORES!

-Por favor, cálmate, razona… ¡Echadme un cable, por favor! – añadió, mirándonos a los demás.

Pero mi hermano tenía un cabreo monumental y la cara de susto de Black era graciosísima y Snape los odiaba a ambos… Bueno, básicamente, ni Dios movió un dedo para echarles un cable y evitar una pelea. De hecho, Abby y yo nos enganchamos por los brazos y nos quedamos mirando cómo Remus sacaba su varita y comenzaba a perseguir a Black por todo el pueblo. En diez minutos dieron cuatro vueltas al perímetro y pasaron por delante de nosotros.

Cuando estaba por llegar ya la quinta, Abby y yo miramos a Severus, que parecía igual de desconcertado que nosotras.

Me encogí de hombros de nuevo.

-¿Nos vamos a tomar unas cervezas de mantequilla? – propuse, con indiferencia ante el grito que Sirius acababa de pegar desde alguna parte cercana a Zonko.

-Vale – respondieron ellos dos.

Y nos encaminamos juntos hacia las Tres Escobas.

Los Merodeadores y Lily tienen razón, soy una lianta.

Por el camino, todavía vimos a la pelirroja recibiendo mimos del gafitas en uno de los bancos de la plaza central. Les hicimos un poco de burla y continuamos caminando.

Y así terminó mi tarde, sentada con Abby y Severus en la taberna, bebiendo algo rico y calentito mientras, por la cristalera, veíamos pasar repetidas veces a Sirius frotándose adolorido diferentes partes del cuerpo y a mi hermano detrás, varita en mano.

Fue un día entretenido, después de todo.

.Fin.

ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº

_¡Hola!_

_Bueno, y así termina "De cómo pasé mi último San Valentín en Hogwarts". Espero que os haya gustado, jeje._

_Después de todo, Alyson no se aburrió, así que… xD_

_Ahora os contesto a los reviews que no he respondido :P perdón xD_

**Baddy**: Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, que ya sabes toda la ilusión que me hace que estés en todas mis historias :D espero que te haya merecido la pena leer este fic súper cortito y no hayas desperdiciado minutos irrecuperables de tu vida XD que sepas que me siento muy halagada de que me digas que puedo llegar a alcanzarlas en calidad de autora, porque las dos me parecen alucinantes n.n pero no me lleves a los toros, que no me gustan (son crueles u.u) xD espero verte en mi próximo fic, cuya idea ya se está gestando, tengo el primer capítulo y va de los Merodeadores también, jeje. Prepárate para lo peor a mi vuelta. Besos de Sirius con chocolate! (¿hay algo mejor? xD)

**Siara-Love**¡¡nena, gracias por pasarte!! Mira que lo he terminado antes de irme, eh? Eso es un punto a mi favor, espero xD el próximo, a mi vuelta del viaje, que serán, entre ida y vuelta, 24 horas de avión, tirando a la baja, así que podré crear muchas cosas, jejejejeje xD besos de cereza!!

**Dermiel**: sólo tres palabras, me-siento-halagada. Pero no pienso dejar las historias a medias XDD seguiré con mis Dramiones… en cuanto el destino me lo permita xD besos de gofres con nata y caramelo!

**Cris**: a ti te he dedicado el capítulo, así que no me pidas más XD

_Y ahora, acabemos con buen pie… Y un review de todos los que lo hayáis leído, por favor ._

_Gracias._

_Kira._


End file.
